


Sapphire Skies

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Anakin Skywalker [1]
Category: Anakin Skywalker - Fandom, Star Wars, clone wars - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fighting, Forbidden Love, Longing, Smut, Violence, backstory and complicated relationships, normal cussing because i hate sw lingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: It’s been years since you left the Jedi Order, and became your own version of a Jedi, a vigilante in disguise. You’ve prided yourself in your decision, but it meant leaving behind the one love of your life, Anakin Skywalker. But what happens when you see each other again on a serendipitous day, and things you haven’t faced in a while, get brought up?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: Anakin Skywalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you unexpectedly run into the love of your life after not seeing him for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this happened quickly. Literally wrote this in one sitting. I guess that’s what happens when you develop a story over the course of a month while watching Clone Wars. So this is based off of Anakin in Clones Wars but also the prequels of course.

You didn’t expect the Republic to mess with your plans, and you most certainly didn’t expect to run into the man who was basically the love of your life all in one day, but there were times when the force, and the universe, had its own missions.

As per usual, you were on a solo mission, and this time the plan was to sneak into a separatist ship carrying a cargo of slaves to another planet, and free them from their clutches. It was a lone ship, so as long as you did it well, it was doable. You weren’t stupid enough to risk yourself among a whole fleet of separatists and potential Sith, you left that to the Republic army. But with lone ships like these, armed with battle droids that were made of tin cans and weren’t very bright, it was easy to you. 

After all, the plan was to sneak in, free the slaves, get them to the escape pods, and get out. Oh, and, if you had time, setting their small ships to self-destruct, letting the explosions do the rest of the work. 

That was the plan. Emphasis on _was_.

You were on the back of the ship, on one of the levels where the cells were. You were wearing your all white attire, with a hood and a mask that covered half of your face. Your lightsaber was in hand, and you used it to take out any battle droids that got in your way. You were also in contact with R6, your little droid who was connected to the ship and keeping in contact with you to give you directions and heads up on anything. His other job was to get you any intel you might need for any further missions. 

Basically, separatist secrets.

With the help of R6, your lightsaber, and the force, you freed the ship’s prisoners one cell at a time. You made sure to tell them to keep quiet, and gave them useable blasters from droids you may have sliced.

You had about ten of them, when an alarm started to blare all around the ship, and lights started to flash all along the hallway you were currently in the middle of.

“Shit,” you cursed.

You thought they must have figured you out, that battle droids were on their way to kill you, but then there was a distant rumble. Like an explosion.

You put your wrist near your mouth and spoke into the comm. “R6, what was that?”

The little guy beeped his response to you and your fears were confirmed. Someone was attacking the ship.

“Who’s attacking the ship?”

His response came through a little worried and your heart sunk a little, because it was the Republic. The Republic had suddenly decided to show up and blow up the ship you were infiltrating. Of course. Who else would have beef with slave traders?

_Perfect. Not only do I have to hide from the Separatists, but I have to avoid the Republic too._

You kept on with your plan, and hurriedly went down the hallway, towards the escape pods, when suddenly you heard a set of footsteps coming around the corner. You turned to the prisoners behind you, and ordered them to stay behind you, as you took out your lightsaber. The blade came out a bright white light.

However, to your dismay, the footsteps coming around the corner did not belong to Separatist troops, but to a young Togruta girl and a group of clones. At the sight of you, the soldiers stopped and raised their guns, and the girl took out a lightsaber and ignited it. It was a bright lime green.

She was a Jedi. A young one at that.

“Stop right there!” she ordered. “What are you doing with those prisoners?”

“I’m freeing them,” you said.

She frowned in confusion and then eyed your lightsaber.

“Another Jedi? I’ve never seen a lightsaber that color before.”

“That’s because I’m not a Jedi, young Padawan.”

She furrowed her brow menacingly and gripped her lightsaber even tighter, up high.

“So, you’re a Sith, then?”

You chuckled, “Are those my only options? Why would a Sith be freeing slaves, huh? They’re the ones who do the slaving.”

“You’ve got a point. Who are you then?”

“I’m not your enemy. That’s all you get.”

She jutted her chin at your lightsaber. “If you’re not a Jedi, or a Sith, then how did you get that lightsaber, huh?”

You smirked at her attitude, and wondered who her master was. “You remind me of someone I used to know.”

Her eyes softened a little, and she perked up an eyebrow in intrigue.

You looked at the prisoners behind you, who were wide eyed and still very frightened, and then you looked back at the young Jedi and her soldiers.

Now that the Republic was here, and they were clearly here to free the slaves too, you realized they were probably in much better hands. Some of them had gotten to the escape pods, but now you had to get them to the Republic ship. You may not have worked with the Republic personally, but you could agree with them on a lot of things.

You turned off your lightsaber, and sighed, “It doesn’t matter where I got my lightsaber. What matters are these people. Alright? We’re here for the same thing, so let’s help each other, yeah?”

With a bit of hesitance, she put hers away too, and nodded.

“Fine, but I’m keeping an eye on you.”

He snorted, but didn’t argue.

With the help of the girl - Ahsoka, was her name - you freed the rest of the slaves, and helped her lead them to the escape route that they had planned on using. It wasn’t part of your plan, but it was better, you could admit that. However, you had no intention of escaping with them, in fact, you plan was to leave this ship on your own. 

The last thing you needed was to get mixed up with the Republic and any other Jedi on their ships. You were lucky enough to have run into a padawan who didn’t know you, but she surely had a master and there was no guarantee they didn’t know you. 

After all, The slaves were now free and were in better hands. You felt good about that. The only downfall was that you wouldn’t be able to blow the ship up, not without hurting anybody important at least. 

“R6, get to the ship, I’m on my way!”

You ran through the ship, until you reached a large cargo hold, where you were running on the second floor catwalk. Down below, there were battle droids fighting more clones. Among them was a Jedi, but not just any Jedi. No, this one made you trip over your own feet at the sight of him.

He was too far to really tell who he was, but you knew, you knew in your heart who it was. Master Yoda would have argued that it was the force, and you were connected somehow. It could’ve been that, or it could’ve been the way he moved, the way he was dressed in dark clothing, the way he brown hair looked. The way your heart stopped at the mere thought of him being this close after so long.

Anakin.

He seemed to be doing okay on his own and with his men, but there were so many droids, and something inside you told you to go down there. Despite the need to just get out on your own like you always did, to fend for yourself, some old instinct that was instilled in you from a young age told you to go down there and fight. Some part that told you Anakin needed you.

You rolled your eyes at yourself, at how even when you weren’t a Jedi anymore, you were fighting with your own emotions.

_What was the point then?_

You sighed, and jumped down from the catwalk, onto a piece of cargo, and then down onto the floor until you were right there in front of the battle droids, with your lightsaber in hand. You let the laser come out, and everyone, even Anakin stopped, thinking that you were an enemy. But then you started swinging at the droids, and they joined you once again.

You didn’t look at him, but you could feel him.

Anakin was by your side, taking down the droids with you, and even though it’s been years, even though he didn’t recognize you in your mask, it still felt familiar. The way you worked together, so in sync, was natural. Even Obi-Wan had noticed a long time ago.

It felt good for the while that it lasted. Until the last droid split in half, and there was silence once again. The only sound was your harsh breathing.

Anakin turned to you, his lightsaber still in hand.

“I gotta admit, that was fun, but now I have to ask…who the hell are you?”

You looked at him, right in the face, for the first time in forever and it took your breath away. He looked so different, yet the same. His hair was longer now, and that scar that Ventress gave him has long since healed, but was now a part of him. He still had that fire within him, that battle-ready gaze he reserved for the war and that arrogance. However, he wasn’t a young Padawan anymore, was he? No, he was General Skywalker now and you could see that in him, in the way he commanded the room.

He couldn’t see who you were, but the way he narrowed his eyes made you feel like he recognized you somehow. But you couldn’t have that, you couldn’t have him recognize you, so you kept your mouth shut and didn’t answer him.

Instead, you jumped away from him, and ran to the hangar.

“Hey!” he shouted, and started running right after you.

You were swift and agile in the way you traveled on your feet, but Anakin was always able to keep up with you for as long as you could remember. To your sheer luck.

Once you were in the hangar, you eyed your ship, and with much relief you noticed that R6 was already inside, ready to go. You ran for it, but you weren’t fast enough, for Anakin flipped and jumped over you, until he landed on his feet right in front of you, and blocked your way. He glared at you threateningly, his lightsaber ready.

“You’re not getting away from me that easily.”

He looked at your lightsaber, which was gripped in your right hand.

“Who are you?” he asked again. “How did you get that lightsaber? Why are you on this ship? Are you with the separatists?”

You were reminded of Ahsoka, and suddenly you knew who she reminded you of. Anakin must have been her master.

You still kept silent, not wanting to give away any piece of your identity, especially not to him. No matter how much it hurt you to be this close to him. No matter how much you wished that you could talk to him.

It frustrated him, “The more you stay silent, the more I’m inclined to engage in aggressive negotiations.”

You twirled your lightsaber and took a fighting stance. So be it.

You raised your lightsaber, and swung it at him in an attack. He blocked it, the sound of your lightsabers touching made a shrieking noise. The two of you fought each other in a deadly dance, and once again it felt familiar. You’ve done this before, with him especially, back when you would practice together. Back when you knew each other like the backs of your hands. In a way you still did, it was muscle memory.

You didn’t aim to hurt him, that was never your goal. Even now, a part of you wanted him to know that you weren’t his enemy. You just wanted to get away. Was that too much to ask?

Without realizing, the necklace that you wore around your neck, one with a sapphire-like crystal pendant, fell out of the collar of your shirt. And just as Anakin swiped his lightsaber at you, and you dodged back, the blade sliced through the chain, and the necklace fell to the floor at his feet.

Anakin stopped in his tracks when the reflection of the stone caught his eyes. He bent down and picked up the necklace, and right then and there your heart sank, because his big brown eyes flashed with recognition. One small stone and all of that anger and battle-readiness was gone, and was replaced with a softness, a longing so deep it hurt you when he finally looked up at you. 

That was an expression that was reserved for you and only you.

“Y/N?” he whispered sharply.

Tears sprung to your eyes and you backed away slowly, shaking your head as memories flooded your mind.

_Stolen glances. Whispered secrets. Hidden kisses. Shared nights. Him giving you that necklace. Admitting you loved him. Him admitting he loved you. Giving all of yourselves to one another. And then the complete and total devastation and heartbreak of why and when you left._

You couldn’t do this. You weren’t ready for this. You thought you were, but you weren’t. Not seeing him was better than seeing him after all this time. It hurt too much.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

He took a step towards you, and in a panicked response, you pushed him away with the force against another ship, which bought you enough time. 

You heard the sound of troops and then Ahsoka’s voice calling for her master, and it sprung you into action. You put away your lightsaber and jumped onto your small jet, before pulling out of the separatist ship and escaping at light speed with tears streaming down your face.


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Anakin deal with seeing each other again, and you decide to go and get your necklace back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this one! But also fluff!

Anakin stood at the flight deck of the Republic ship, clutching the sapphire necklace in his hand, careful not to crush it. Although he also feared that if he held it too loose, he’d drop it, and it would be lost forever. It was the first piece of you he had had in a long time, and so many emotions were going through him. 

It could’ve been arguable that it wasn’t you on that ship, that someone else had the same necklace as you. But he had felt it, he had felt you, and that connection, when you fought together. He had seen the way you looked at him with those eyes, the only thing he could see beyond that mask you wore. And when he saw that necklace, the one he gave to you a long time ago, he knew it couldn’t be a coincidence.

He opened his palm and looked down at it, stared at it long and hard as he remembered the first time he had ever seen it.

Long ago, before he became general, the two of you had been as thick as thieves. By Jedi standards you were just really great friends, but for the two of you, it was more than that. “Great friends” was what Anakin and Obi-Wan had, but this was different. You grew up together in the Jedi temple, trained together, and soon enough went on missions together. You grew so close, and through all that time, the both of you inevitably fell in love.

He was the arrogant, “trigger happy” Jedi who the council saw as dangerous, and you were his level headed counterpart who everyone saw as perfect. However, what they didn’t know, was that you were secretly just as much of a trouble maker as he was, you were just better at hiding your intentions. At least, from everyone but him. 

Other than his master, you were the only person he truly listened to, the only one who kept him sane, and it was mostly due to the fact that you listened to him when nobody else would. You never made him feel like he was out of his mind or that he was dangerous. You made him feel valid.

He got you that necklace while on a mission. The two of you were walking through a marketplace when you set your eyes on a handmade jewelry stand. Specifically, a sapphire crystal on a silver chain caught your eye, but you didn’t want to spend your money on needless things while you were on a mission, so you left it behind. However, Anakin, who was right behind you, went back and bought it for you himself without you knowing.

Late one night, when you were back in Coruscant, he came to your room and surprised you with the necklace. You rarely received any gifts, but this one was the sweetest gift anyone had ever given you. The fact that he noticed how much you liked it, and went back to get it for you meant a lot. It became a representation of your relationship, a necklace from a secret love, that you never took off. 

“And when we’re apart, it can be a reminder that I’m there with you, always,” he had said to you that night. 

He was always so sentimental, but he knew you appreciated that about him. It was a breath of fresh air from having to keep his feelings in check with the other Jedi. You didn’t berate him about attachments, for you were attached to each other.

Or so he thought.

“Master?” Ahsoka came up from behind him, interrupting his racing thoughts.

He hid the necklace in his hand once again and turned to his padawan.

“Yes, Ahsoka?”

“Who was that back there? The masked lady with the lightsaber?”

Anakin raised his eyebrows, “Lady? How do you know she was a lady?”

“Well, at least when she spoke to me, she sounded like a lady.”

“Funny, she didn’t speak to me,” he irked, “What did she say?”

“She said that she wasn’t a Jedi or a Sith, but that she wasn’t an enemy either. She wouldn’t tell me where she got her lightsaber and when I kept asking her questions, she said I reminded her of someone.”

“Did she say who?” he asked, although he had a feeling he knew who she was referring to.

She sighed, “No. It’s strange, though, isn’t it? A masked lady with a lightsaber who also happened to be freeing the slaves?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s strange,” Anakin said absentmindedly, his thoughts already elsewhere.

“Maybe she’s an ex-Sith or an ex-Jedi!”

“Who knows?”

Ahsoka frowned, “Are you okay, Master? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Anakin shook his head and turned back around to look out the window. He elevated his voice to sound more like his normal self, maybe a little too much.

“Yeah, of course, Snipps. Why wouldn’t I be?”

***

You landed on a familiar and safe forest planet, not because you had to be there, but because you needed to breathe. You landed in a clearing, hopped out of the ship, and fully allowed yourself to freak out. You tore off your hood, and your mask, and took in a deep, loud, breath. Tears came down your face and you wiped them away furiously.

“Damn it!” you shouted.

You truly hadn’t expected to see Anakin Skywalker any time soon. Although it had been years and you knew the chances of seeing him again could be high, you had at least hoped that you would be okay when you saw him again. However, looking him in the eyes and hearing him say your name only shot you backwards in time, and it was like nothing had ever changed. Old feelings were brought back to the surface again, feelings that never truly left.

Time does not heal all wounds, especially those you ignore and do not tend to.

It had been your choice to leave the Jedi order, it had been your choice to go on that mission and never come back. But leaving behind Anakin? That wasn’t always part of the plan. No, in some distant fantasy, you had always hoped that he would be there by your side, having run away together to build your own lives, and not have to worry about hiding parts of yourself, but things get complicated when there’s a war.

Growing up and becoming a Jedi, it seemed like the perfect future for you, you were a natural and perfect at it after all. The praise you got from it told you just as much. Your one formidable opponent was always Ani. But none of the masters knew about the feelings you repressed, about how good you got at hiding your true intentions for the sake of not being questioned or reprimanded. And maybe at a glance it seemed like that was all the Jedi did, repress what they felt and learn to be okay with it. However, your downfall was that you never really learned that, or never wanted to. 

Yes, you loved the thrill of a fight. You loved using the force and having a lightsaber in hand, you loved saving the galaxy from fascist enemies, but the values of the Jedi didn’t sit well with you and the more time passed, the worse it got. The more you fantasized about not being a Jedi. And falling in love with Anakin didn’t make things easier, in fact, that was the reason that pushed you over the edge.

It was because of how suffocated you felt under their rules and regulations. You felt like you weren’t allowed to be, to feel, or act freely without somebody thinking that you were going to snap. You knew as much from watching Anakin. You agreed with doing good, with helping the Republic, but you didn’t agree with who you had to become for them. But in their eyes you were either Jedi or Sith, there was no in between, so in a way, out of spite, you became that in between.

The original plan was to run away with Anakin, to go to a neutral planet and be together out of hiding. You knew how much being the chosen one weighed on him and how much the Jedi order tried to keep him in a box, and you were younger back then so it seemed plausible. But when you brought up the idea to him, to your complete and utter shock, he thought you were crazy. You were at the start of a war and he didn’t want to leave Obi-Wan behind, or the order. And the need to fulfill the prophecy of being the chosen one had his hands tied. He wanted to keep fighting alongside them, to bring balance to the force, while also having you with him. 

He talked about marriage and continuing things on in secret, but all you could hear was your heart breaking, because for once, Anakin was not on your side. You could’ve stayed, you could’ve married him and fought alongside him, but your mind was already made up regardless of what he said.

With your heartbreak and disappointment, you decided to leave on your own, without anyone knowing. You went on a solo mission, stole a ship, and never came back.

And maybe it was terrible to do that to him, maybe you should’ve said goodbye. But you had hoped that the grief and anger would keep him away from you, and on the path he wanted. For a while it did, he’s still a Jedi and he became general, but if that look on his face when he saw you told you anything….it was that time hadn’t made him forget you either.

You sat on the grass with R6 by your side, trying to comfort you as you took a breather. You patted his metal head, and thanked him for being so sweet. You were lucky to have found him and saved him before he got turned into scrap metal.

Your hand went to your neck, unconsciously feeling for the sapphire necklace, but when your fingers found nothing, you were reminded that it was gone. The last time you saw it, it was in Anakin’s hand, and you were too preoccupied with fleeing the scene to try and get it back. He had his own proof that you were alive now, and you wondered if he was as messed up about all of this as you were.

You wanted to let it go, you wanted to forget about the necklace, to move on and forget about him, but something was gnawing at you, telling you to go find it. You hadn’t taken off that necklace since the night he gave it to you, and now that it was gone you felt bare. It was like a piece of you was missing.

_“And when we’re apart, it can be a reminder that I’m there with you, always.”_

But now that reminder was gone. That necklace was in his hands now and you wanted it back, you needed it back. It was a crazy idea, but you knew where he lived and if you snuck in at the right time then you could be in and out in a flash. Right? All you had to do was get that necklace back and you’d be on your way. Right?

And maybe, just maybe, you’d get to see his face one more time.

You sighed to yourself, “R6 get back on that ship. We’re going to Coruscant.”

***

You had been to Coruscant plenty of times on personal business, so it wasn’t anything new. It was an easy place to blend in, and occasionally you’d stay a few nights, but overall, for obvious reasons, you tried keeping away from this side of the galaxy. Now, you were going full speed ahead to that very reason, literally.

You took a speeder and made for the building where you knew Anakin lived. It was where Senator Amidala lived as well, and other important members of the Jedi Order and Republic senate. It was also once home to you. 

Being that a lot of your relationship involved sneaking around, you already knew which balcony belonged to Anakin. That was, you were hoping it was still the same balcony.

You parked right outside of it, and with your hood and mask up, you carefully jumped onto the balcony. The lights inside the apartment were off, which hopefully meant he was asleep. You peered through the window to check and saw that your suspicions were correct, when you noticed the brunette head sticking from underneath the covers, resting on a pillow.

Carefully and quietly, you used the force to unlock and open the sliding door. When the crack was big enough, you went on through and did the one thing you came for, which was search the place for your necklace. It was a quick find, since it was sitting there on his nightstand, right next to his lightsaber. 

Something about him placing it next to his bed warmed your heart. He always was sentimental.

You stepped towards the nightstand on nimble toes, and reached over to grab the crystal necklace. And just as you were about to get your hands on it, Anakin woke up, grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it as he jumped out of bed. The blue light illuminated his shirtless body and fierce scowl. You gasped and jumped back in surprise, but didn’t run.

“You snuck into the wrong room, buddy,” he sang threateningly. “Who are you?”

With how dark the room was, he probably couldn’t see you clearly, so you took out your lightsaber and turned it on to illuminate your face. He straightened up and calmed down when he realized who you were.

“You?”

You pushed back your hood and pulled down the mask to reveal your whole face. There was no point in hiding now. With how shocked he looked, you were surprised he didn’t drop his lightsaber.

“Me,” you uttered.

“Y/N. It’s you. I can’t believe it.” He retracted his lightsaber and turned on the room lights with a movement of his hand. You retracted yours too.

“Ani,” you whispered, taking him in fully.

Something overcame you and you took a step toward him. Luckily he was thinking the same thing, and didn’t hesitate to close the distance between you and take you in his arms. Being there in his warm embrace, you wanted to cry. It was like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders and you were home. He felt like home.

He pulled back and put his hands on either side of your face, his eyes were wide as he took you in. And yours were watery with tears. He wiped them away with his thumbs.

“It was you back there, wasn’t it? The masked lady Ahsoka talked to.”

You nodded in response.

“I knew it. I knew it had to be you. I knew I wasn’t crazy.” 

“I know. I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want you to know it was me.”

“But I did,” he summoned the necklace to his hand and lifted it up for you to see. “You didn’t think I’d recognize this? I gave this to you remember?”

“I know, that’s why I came back here.”

He let you go and got serious. “That was your plan? Take the necklace back and go? Without saying anything?”

You pushed away from him, you needed the distance now that you remembered your situation.

“It would’ve been easier that way.”

“Easy for who? You?” he spat.

You frowned at him sadly, but said nothing.

“You obviously don’t know me at all if you thought I wouldn’t sense an intruder in my own room,” he said, but then stopped and crossed his arms. “Or maybe….you do, and you were hoping I’d wake up.”

Again, you said nothing, because you knew he was right, even if you didn’t admit it to yourself. He had a habit of seeing through you, even after all these years.

“I had to see you again,” you whispered.

“Finally reached your limit on days with no Anakin, huh?” he uttered sarcastically. “Where have you been, Y/N? Where did you go? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. I…..I looked everywhere for you.”

“I know. I’ve gotten good at hiding my tracks because of you.”

“Well, not that good. Every now and then I’ll hear a story about a mysterious Jedi with a white lightsaber who saves people. I always wondered if it was you one of those times. You don’t know how hard it’s been not to follow those leads.”

“And why didn’t you?”

“If you haven’t noticed there’s a war going on and I doubt anybody would be happy with me if I went off course to find someone who doesn’t want to be found.”

“True. Although, the only person I ever wanted to actually find me, was you.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “But you left. You left the order. You left me. You disappeared without saying goodbye. I thought I meant everything to you, but then I got nothing. You ran away, hid your tracks, but you wanted me to look for you?” 

“Ani, you know why I had to do it.”

“No, I don’t actually, please enlighten me. Because I remember telling you that I wanted to marry you and then you vanished.”

That one was like a knife in the gut.

“I wanted to marry you too!” you argued with tears in your eyes. “I wanted a life with you! I wanted to run away with you, to leave the Jedi Order together, but you called me crazy. Remember? I told you that I wanted to leave, that I wanted us to be happy, but you didn’t listen, so I left.”

“Just like that? Without saying goodbye? Without a note? Anything?”

“I was too angry and heartbroken, and I thought it would be easier. I thought you’d get over it and move on and maybe fall in love with Padme like when you were a kid, or someone new.”

He chuckled darkly, “Yeah, well that didn’t happen.”

He laughed it off like it was funny, but you were genuinely surprised.

“Why?”

He shrugged, “Because no matter how hard I tried, allI could think about was you. About where you were, if you were safe, or how life would be if you were still by my side. I think about telling you about my day, a mission I accomplished, or hell, even about Ahsoka. You were my best friend, Y/N. I was willing to risk everything for you.”

“So was I.”

“But that wasn’t enough for either of us, was it?”

“Turns out we’re more complicated than we think we are,” you said. “But I thought about you too. Why do you think I came back for that necklace, huh? It’s the only piece of you that I have, and the thought of losing it killed me. It would be like losing you again.”

His expression softened.

“Do you regret it?” he asked. “Do you regret what you did?”

You looked down at your feet thoughtfully, thinking about your life until this point, from when you decided to stop being a Jedi. No, you didn’t regret it, not entirely, in fact you felt free. However, there was one thing that your life severely lacked. One thing that made it all incomplete.

You looked up at him and said, “Only when it comes to you.”

You could tell it took every bone in his body not to reach out to you. He was still holding back for some odd reason.

“Do you regret it? Not coming with me?” you turned the question on him.

He nodded, “I think about it. All the time. Things aren’t getting easier on my end, so when I’m not busy saving the galaxy or when I feel myself getting angry…I think about it, about you. I think about how much having a place to run away with you sounds amazing.”

“So…you’re not angry at me? You don’t hate me?” you asked softly, and anxiously.

He walked up to you again and took your hands. “No, no, of course not. I wanted to be angry, I wanted to hate you, but being a Jedi doesn’t make that easy, and even if it was possible….I could never. You’re the last person I could ever hate.”

Hearing him say that, dissolved the knot in your chest that you didn’t know you had. You hadn’t realized how much fear you held over the possibility that he might hate you, that he may have actually moved on. Because Anakin was so sensitive, deep down, you thought you hurt him too bad, but it was good to know his love for you was stronger still. Just like your love for him.

“Likewise,” you smiled. “Even when I knew I was allowed to feel, I couldn’t hate you.”

“I’m sorry for not listening to you, for calling you crazy,” he admitted.

“And I’m sorry for leaving without saying goodbye.”

He smiled at you, and the two of you shared a loving, endearing gaze, before he got really close and finally kissed you for the first time in forever. Every ounce of longing and desire was channeled into one deep, passionate kiss. Your hands were on his bare chest, and then tangling themselves in his long locks.

And just like that, it was like before, back when you would share nights like these behind the scenes, where it was just the two of you, laid bare mind, body, and soul, no more hiding.

“I missed you,” he gasped in between kisses.

“I missed you too,” you smiled against his lips.

His lips trailed from your lips, cheek, jaw, all the way to your neck. And his hands traced down your waist to your hips, and pressed them against his. You moaned and he growled in reply, which sent heat down to your core. It was then that you realized just how much you missed him and wanted him. So, you started stripping your clothes off, and Anakin got to work with you.

When you were down to nothing, he stopped to take you all in with hungry eyes.

“You’re so beautiful. Always so beautiful.”

“Shut up,” you smirked before throwing yourself at him again.

He lifted you up onto his waist and you wrapped your legs around him. You could feel his clothed dick push against you, and you grinded down against him. He grunted, whispering your name in warning and you giggled. He hurriedly pushed you up against the nearest wall. You licked and sucked on his neck and couldn’t help but think about how good he tasted. 

He reached into his pants and took himself out, and said, “Look at me.”

You detached yourself from his neck and did as he said. You connected with his intense brown eyes, and he aligned himself with your entrance, and thrusted into you. Your lip dropped open as you gasped and moaned at how good it felt, at how good he felt inside you. He bit your shoulder to regain himself when he bottomed out.

“Ani,” you urged him on.

“Hold on, baby girl,” he murmured.

Then he lifted his head and started thrusting in and out of you before you could say anything else. He skipped starting off slow and went at a steady delicious pace. He kissed you again and again as you moaned into each other’s mouths. You tangled your fingers into his hair, occasionally tugging when he’d hit a spot just right, and he’d growl in response, but then tell you to keep going.

He went faster and harder, one hand on your waist and the other against the wall. And you could feel your orgasm start to build up, higher and higher until you were overcome. You tried keeping as quiet as you could, but the way you called out Anakin’s name was involuntary at this point. His own grunt of your name came shortly after.

He pulled out of you, and out your back on your feet, but you stayed there, resting against the wall and each other in a tangle of limbs. He put his forehead against yours, and you both chuckled.

“Do you think anybody heard us?” you asked.

He shook his head, “I don’t care right now. Not when I’m with the most beautiful girl in the galaxy.”


	3. The Spontaneous Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin convinces you to stay, and a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted to end this series happily after the influx of angst. I’m also VERY tempted to write a one-shot that’s a sequel of this where they run into each other again and Obi-Wan is there. Let me know what you think!

You and Anakin laid bare underneath the sheets, holding each other, still awake. Your head was resting against his chest, and the feeling of him, the sound of his breathing and heartbeat made you feel a peace you hadn’t felt in a long time. 

His metal hand held you against him, while the other played with your right hand.

You had been catching each other up on your lives, and reminiscing on the past. You told him what you’ve been up to, the people you’ve men. He updated you on Padme and Obi-Wan, and even told you about his padawan, Ahsoka, who you had freed the slaves with back on the ship.

“I knew she reminded me of you. I should’ve known you were her master.” 

“What gave it away?”

“Your snarkiness has a way of rubbing off on people,” you said. “With your reputation, I’m surprised they let you have one.”

“Hey,” he said in offense. “I’ll have you know that my reputation did earn me the title of general, and Snips and I are going great.”

You raised your head to get a better look at him and grinned in amusement.

“I know, I’m just teasing. I always knew you were more capable than you let on. I’m proud of you.”

He smiled softly, and brushed his knuckles against your cheek lovingly. You leaned into his touch.

“Thank you,” he bit his lip and then said, “It should’ve been you though. If you were still here, it would’ve been you.”

You shook your head, “I am not as fit to lead an army as you are, Ani. You’ve always been a natural even when you didn’t know it.”

“So were you,” he argued. “You would’ve been great. We would’ve been great together.”

You smiled sadly, “We always were. Still are. We just fight on slightly different sides now. Rather, it’s the same side, but played by different rules.”

“Which is, no rules,” he added facetiously.

You smirked, “Precisely.”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. You sat up and crossed your leg, pulling the sheet around you.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, flyboy. As if you didn’t operate on your own set of ‘rules’ your entire life. I’m surprised you haven’t given Obi-Wan a heart attack.”

“I may or may not bend the rules for my liking, or deviate from orders, sometimes,” he shrugged, “, but hey, it always gets the job done.”

Now it was you who was shaking your head. You were always amazed at how much Anakin could get away with and it seemed like he still could. It could’ve partially been because he was the chosen one, but having fought with him firsthand, you knew his methods always got him through. 

After all, it was his way of going about things that got you through life since you left. “What would Anakin do?” was a question you asked yourself a lot.

You motioned between the two of you. “What about this? I’d say this is more than bending the rules.”

“This is different, Y/N. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember and it hasn’t ruined my judgement as a Jedi thus far. I refuse to believe being in love is such a bad thing. After all, the Sith are fueled by hatred….why can’t the Jedi know love?”

He was right. It was questions like that, that made you question your place in the world in the first place. Why can’t feelings like love and hope be the way to the light, when feelings like hatred and anger are the way to the darkness? Why are attachments forbidden, but one must have compassion? What happened to those of you that felt so much, but were forced to suppress it all?

You were lucky you didn’t have problems with anger, not back then, but Anakin, on the other hand, always had a temper. And maybe that was why you worried about him sometimes, especially when you were gone. You worried the ways of the Jedi would end up pushing him a little too much.

“You deserve to know love,” you whispered, then kissed him tenderly on his scar, then his lips. 

In response, he kissed the scar you had on your arm, one that you got back on Geonosis, back when he lost his hand and before the war. It was one you received thanks to a battle droid.

He stared at you in that way he did, like you were the whole universe. You could never fathom being someone else’s universe until you caught him looking at you that way the first time. Suddenly, that happiness seemed to fade away and he got serious.

“You’re leaving soon, aren’t you?” he asked suddenly.

That question jolted you, because you hadn’t actually thought about that fact this whole time.Yes, your initial intention was to get there and get out. Your life was different now. There was nothing for you in Coruscant except Anakin, and even then you couldn’t stay because you weren’t a Jedi or a politician, not to mention you couldn’t have anyone know you were with Anakin in the first place. So, yes, you had to leave.

The thought struck you with sadness.

“Yes,” you answered after a moment, “I think I am.”

He frowned, “Do you have to?”

“I don’t exactly live here anymore, Ani, and I’m not really on good terms with everyone here, so if they found out I was here, with you, it would be a disaster.”

He shook his head, “They won’t find out, I’ll make sure of it.”

“So, what are you suggesting? That I stay here, in your place?”

“If you want. Or you could just...stay….in Coruscant? For a little while longer?”

“Ani…” All you could utter was his name, because you didn’t know what to say.

He sat up now so he was level with you and took your hands in his.

“You don’t have to run from me anymore, Y/N. I’m not angry at you, neither of us are angry at each other. And I don’t care that you’re not a Jedi anymore because I respect you and your decision. You can keep doing what you want. You can get a place here in Coruscant if you want. I just...I don’t want to be without you anymore. I can’t stand it.”

Your heart was so full, you felt like you might cry. There was an inner turmoil within you, because for so long you had been convinced that you’d never be with him again. You had been on your own, or working jobs with strangers only to leave them behind, you had gotten so used to it. You even stayed away from Coruscant purposefully, even though it had been your home. But that didn’t mean that was the way you wanted it to be.

Being with him had seemed impossible for so long, but now he was here in front of you, saying he wanted to be with you again. Your long lost dream was being offered up to you once again. How could you say no?

“I don’t want to be without you either,” you admitted.

To solidify his argument, he added, “Then don’t you think it’s hypocritical of us to preach about love, but not go through with it?”

You wanted to be exasperated, but he was right. What was the point of you leaving the order if you weren’t going to allow yourself to feel everything, right? Just because you weren’t Jedis together, didn’t mean you couldn’t still have one another.

You nodded rapidly and said, “Yes. Fine. Yes, I’ll stay here in Coruscant. I-I want to be with you.”

His lips broke into a big, giddy, boyish smile, one that you loved to see on his face so much. 

“Yes,” he whispered in delight, and threw his arms around you, before kissing you hard. You laughed against his lips out of pure happiness.

And you started melting into him, thinking that it was going to lead somewhere, but then he stopped abruptly. His eyes looked between yours, and you could see that something was up, that he was thinking of something and it was probably mischievous.

“What?” you asked him.

“You’re gonna think I’m crazy.”

“No offense, but I already think you’re crazy. Just say it.”

He took a deep breath and then blurted out, “Marry me.”

That got you bug-eyed and slack-jawed. The fact that he was proposing so spontaneously after years of not having seen each other was such an Anakin thing to do and yet you were shocked.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious.”

“We just got back together like five seconds ago!”

“Yes, but we’ve known each other for years, Y/N. We’ve loved each other for years. You know I’ve always wanted to marry you. And you did say you wanted to marry me. Or was that a lie?”

“No, no, it wasn’t a lie. I did want to marry you.”

“What about now?”

“I do,” you said. “I still do.”

“Then, let’s get married. As soon as possible. We can do it on Naboo like you always wanted.”

You were surprised to find that it didn’t take much for you to think about it. You never stopped loving him and you never stopped wanting to give yourself to him forever, even when you were apart. There was no one else you wanted to spend your life with.

“Okay. Yes,” you agreed breathlessly, and he kissed you again.

Suddenly, you were overcome with excitement. You were finally going to marry the love of your life, just as you had dreamed of when you were still a Jedi. And maybe he wouldn’t be running away with you to another planet forever, but things change. However, one thing was for certain, your love never did, and now you were running away to get married in secret, of all things. It was very fitting for the two of you.

He made love to you again that night. It was less urgent, much slower and sweeter, with you pinned beneath him. It was a celebration of your engagement, and further proof of how much you wanted each other.

The next evening, you got married on Naboo....

***

You walked down the concrete path on the terrace, with the view of the lake on your right. You were all done up for your special day, and it was a miracle you got it done in such a short amount of time. But you were lucky that Coruscant had a lot of shops and a lot of resources to choose from, and nobody had any idea who you were.

You were wearing a simple, yet beautiful white lace wedding gown with bell sleeves and a skirt that trailed a little behind you. Your hair was done in loose curls, and small flowers were pinned in a beautiful fashion. Needless to say, you felt elegant and beautiful, and you wanted to feel that way even though it was a secret ceremony. In fact, Anakin insisted on it.

He was waiting up ahead with the officiant, as well as C-3PO and R2 as your witnesses. Even your own droid, R6, was behind you, ready to join the small party.

Anakin was facing away from you, as you had instructed, so you could surprise him with how you looked. He was wearing his usual attire, which was all black, a color that suited him very well.

Just when you were a few feet away from him, you stopped, and said, “Alright, Skywalker. You can look.”

He turned around, his lips already in a smirk, only to be wiped away with sheer awe at the sight of you. His eyes lit up and you couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. 

“Wow. You look beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you. So do you.”

He laughed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a dress the whole time I’ve known you.”

“Dresses aren’t exactly good for fighting in, but I’m glad I get to wear one, just for this.”

You took his warm hand, which he reached out to you, and he walked you over to the officiant. The two of you stood across from each other in ceremony, while your droids took their places aside from you.

“Are you ready?” Anakin asked.

“Always have been,” you answered, already feeling emotional.

The officiant started the ceremony and gave his speech as the two of you stood hand in hand, never looking away from each other. It was sweet and beautiful, and then suddenly you were both saying your, “I do’s” and exchanging wedding bands provided by R2.

You said it once and you wished you could say it a million times. I do, I do, I do. Forever and always.

When it was over, the officiant left the two of you to have a moment to yourselves, and you didn’t waste a second to kiss your new and official husband. He dipped you backwards dramatically for a few seconds. 3PO made a comment to the other droids about giving you some privacy.

You laughed amongst yourselves like giddy teenagers, and Anakin wiped away the tears that cascaded down your cheeks.

“I hope those are happy tears,” He said.

“Don’t worry, they are,” you giggled.

Anakin peered down at the golden band on his left hand, and you did the same.

“Good thing you wear gloves,” you commented. “Now you can secretly have a piece of me when we’re apart.”

“And you can bet I’ll never take it off,” he smirked. As remembrance struck him raised an eyebrow, “Which reminds me.”

He went into the pocket of his pants and took out your sapphire necklace, except this time the chain was new. You gasped when you noticed that.

“I got it fixed for you,” he said, unclasping the chain. “A wedding gift, for my wife.”

The name gave you butterflies.

You turned around and lifted your hair so he could put it on you. He carefully placed it around your neck and secured it, and the familiar sapphire stone was once again resting against your chest as the final piece to your bridal look. You put your hair down and Anakin hugged you around your waist from behind.

You peered up at him and kissed him on his jaw. “Thank you, my darling husband.”

The two of you stayed there for a while, staring out at the water, with you in Anakin’s arms, your back against his chest. It was so surreal, yet so right. Being with him like this was right, and it was like the final piece of the puzzle that had been missing from your life had been found.

Tomorrow he’d be back at it, planning his next attack on the separatists, and in your own way, so would you. There was no way of escaping the madness of this war, but for now, you reveled in this moment of peace and happiness and love.


End file.
